warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FoxClan/Dead Clan Members
Former Leaders: Tomstar: A dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Darkstar; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple (Meadow) Former Deputies: Streakfire- Ginger shecat with darker ginger paws and brown streaks on her pelt (Leaf) Former Medicine Cats: Purplepetal: A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes (Meadow) Former Warriors: Sunfern: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Left for The Blazer(Cotton) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes, Fire's mate (Meadow) Wolfheart: Gray tom with darker stripes. (Cotton) Limesplash - (Meadow) Cloudtail: White tom with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Coaltail: Black tom with white paws and underbelly. (Cotton) Mistclaw-White shecat with purple eyes and small gray dots on pelt (Leaf) Sandslash: cream tom with tabby orange stripes and a light-gray face. (?) Waveshine: A silver tabby she cat with ocean green/blue eyes. She is a great hunter and she has some swimming blood in her because of her father who was in a different clan and her mother died at birth. (Clover) Lilyfrost- A pretty White She cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Former Loner. (PaigeandRachel)) Honeyshine: A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Sugar) Lizardfoot - Dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes (Xain) Kinkfur: Golden brown she-cat with feathered ears and a fluffy tail. (Xain) Rebeldawn - a beautiful bright ginger she-cat with white flecks and a spiked-up neck and rebelious blue eyes. (Rhythm) Brightsunrise - a timid but beautiful tiger-colored she-cat with bright green eyes. (Rhythm) Shallowpool - Gray short-furred she-cat with blue eyes, Loyal, Hardworking, And independent. Kinkfur's mother. (Xain) Hawkeye- Sandy ginger tom with dark amber eyes. RPed by Crystal. Darkpatch: Black tom with brown patches on his back and green eyes. (Jade) Hazelfur: Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes. (Jade) Shrewclaw - Pale ginger Tom with amber eyes. (Xain) Swiftcloud - Black and white Tom with amber eyes. (Xain) Brownpoppy: Brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Jade) Shimmersky: light silver furred creature with pale blue eyes, faded brown stripes against her chest fur area, and a long black striped tail. She is a long legged thing with small paws. (Jay) Wolfstorm: A hulking dark grayish tabby tom with black stripes and dark greenish gray eyes. (Jay) Hazelnight - Charcoal grey short haired she-cat tabby with black stripes and deep green eyes. (Acid) Shaddowpine - White tom with dark brown eyes, Small scar along his left paw. (Acid) Former Apprentices: Lifepaw - White with Yellow eyes. (Leaf) Lightpaw - white with yellow eyes. (Leaf) Stormpaw - Dark grey tom with amber eyes. (Leaf) Goldpaw - A gold she-cat with purple eyes. (Leaf) Thunderpaw - grey she-cat with a yellow underbelly and a gray face with some orange spots. (?) Echopaw: a brown tabby she cat with a white front paw and sky blue eyes. She is very obidient and wount wonder out of camp with the other kits. She is sweet and caring and has always dreamed of being the med cat app even though there is already one. (Clover) Fluffypaw: A very fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. a good listener, but curious. (Sugar) Fuzzypaw: A very fuzzy brown tom. Bouncy and curious. (Sugar) Rainpaw - Blue-gray and silver patches she-cat with scars from a badger attack, Icy blue eyes. (Rainy) Shypaw - a small gray-blue tom with shy golden eyes. (Rhythm) Russetpaw - dark ginger tortoiseshell Tom with amber eyes.(Xain) Sagepaw - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and long whiskers. (Xain) Gorsepaw - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. (Xain) Former Kits: Tallkit: Small white tom with black front paws, tail tip, and nose. Son of Mousefire. (Cotton) Former Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Meadow) Category:Deceased Character